


And at the End of the Tunnel There Was a Light

by Patolozka



Series: O tunelech, andělech a padlých andělech [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is the patient one here, Book Verse, Comics, Crowley is a mess, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, TV show for visual, based on my finished fic, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: It's spring 2020 and love is in the air. It must be Heaven's fault, really! Because how to explain what Crowley feels otherwise?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: O tunelech, andělech a padlých andělech [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282016
Comments: 30
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A na konci tunelu bylo… světlo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548265) by [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka). 



> The story is based on my fanfiction written in Czech. It was my very first GO story from January 2019, back then when I still wrote a lot of fun and also notes under the line after reading the book 😁 And because of that the story is a little bit different than it would be now. And I still love it.  
> So I hope you'll enjoy it too 🤗🙈🙉🙊  
> There will be fun, romance and fluff. Post-apocalypse, kind of sequel to book.  
> The story was beta-read by amazing HollyCatsAndRabbits and I can't thank her enough 💐🌼❤️

**Part 1:**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to deal with unwanted visitors in angelic way and a little flashback from Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds a new wisdom at the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the description pretty sums it up :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last pre-prepared part. But I will still try to update on Sundays. Thank you for reading this;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite part;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is testing the waters of love :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with this comics. I tried watercolours this time and never was I more satisfied with my work on this. So I hope you'll enjoy it too ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley starts his flower mission. He is quite creative, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see this comics also on tumblr https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/637139136203063296/and-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel-there-was-a-light or on my instagram account (@Patolozka).

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow the story on my instagram (https://www.instagram.com/patolozka) or tumblr too (https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/goodomens_tunnelcomics)


End file.
